Titanuiam Chef Episode 2:Master Chef Homer VS Bart
by andrew.matlack
Summary: It's the second episode of the Titanium Chef, and this time, it's Homer Simpson VS Bart Simpson as they get to compete to be making Meatloaf Surprise, and the question is, which plate tastes better? Read and find out right now!


Titanium Chef: Master Chef Homer Simpson VS Bart Simpson

As we get to the cooking area, we find that we get to see that the spot lights as they get to possibly as they had to go though the lights.

"Welcome to Titanium Chef, where two chefs get to compete for $10,000.00 as they get to make some fantastic meals!" as smoke gets to come out.

"And now, here's your host, Marinda Krigllain!" as she gets to walk down as she gets to the audience. "Welcome to the show, and today, we seem that we got our today's chef, Master Chef Homer Simpson." as the spotlight goes to Homer so the audience cheers. "It seems that Homer's Opponent might had to be winning already, even that that got started, he will lose." as she gets to laugh hysterically as she gets to burst it out.

"Excuse me, I think that we need to make it a cooking competition," said Master chef Homer. "Do you mind?"

As Marinda giggled. "Now Master Chef, you must choose between Master Chef Timmy," as the spotlights turn on Master Chef Timmy Turner as the audience cheers. "Or go with Newcomer, Bart Simpson." as the audience gets to cheer on him too.

"The boy," homer replied. "I Choose the boy!" As they get to prepare as Marinda gets to reveal the mystery meal. "And now, our meal had to be that we get to reveal the greatest meals as we get to see that he had in store for them." as she gets to pull off the cover as she gets to see that it turns out to be "Meatloaf surprise."

"It seems that we got our meal that turns out to be meatloaf surprise." Marinda explain. "It seems that our chefs gets to be that it was going to be that they're going to build up as they get to make it as they had to find the right ingredients and who ever got around at the end of 60 minutes, will get to take home, $10,000.00!"

As both chefs gets to be preparing for their meals, Marinda shouted "On your mark, get set, go!" as they get to possibly get to build up as they had to make it as they get to find the ingredients as they get to make it as they could allow that it was that they had to allow that it was nothing that had to allow that it was nothing that it was that they might had to allow that it was going to use it as they had to allow that there could be that they had to find the right tools.

"Hey Homer, looking for something?" as he got some spice. "Why you little...!" as he gets to run over as he gets to be chasing him as he gets out of the studio and it he seems that he was going though out side the studio as he gets to be chased outside as he chuckled and said "I'm so stupid." as he gets back to the studio.

Back there, the scoreboard gets to see that he was going to be that quite as they get to possibly as they're running out of time. "It just goes to show to you that you're going to allow that our chefs gets to see that they might getting a move on otherwise, they had to make it as the chef gets to possibly as they had to allow at they get do so."

As they get to allow that it was going to be that quite as they had to build up as they had to allow that it was that it was simply they Bart had to put some of the ingredients gets to simply that it was quite that there was going allow that they get it was simply that there was a lot to be going on.

As they had to continue, Homer had to get as they get to hold on as they might had to get as they get to allow that it was using a little salt. "Oh well, I cooked for my wife Marge, what could go wrong?" As he gets to be that he had to put some in there as Bart gets to see that he screamed and said "Homer, are you crazy?" said Bart. "You know that I never get to possibly that had to do that!" as they get to fight over as they get to possibly as they get to allow that there was simply as they had as they get to allow that there was simply as they get to hope that they had to stop that blob!

It wasn't long that until that it exploded. "Wow, now that was a great chef!" said Bart as Homer rolled his eyes to him.

It wasn't longer until time was up. "Time's up!" Announced Marinda. "We must allow our judges as we get to feed them and test them." It was around that the judges, Tommy Pickles- In his All Grown Up! age, not his Rugrat age as he gets to taste them, then came around with another judge Betty Boop as she gets to eat that, then get to Daffy Duck as he gets to taste it, and then the 4th judge, Roger Rabbit had to taste it, and then came the 5th judge Suzie Carmichael, also in her All Grown Up age, as she gets to eat it, and finally Olive Oyl gets to taste it and it seems that they had to get to taste it.

Later at Results, "Has the judges came to a decision?" asked Host Marinda. "We have ma'am." said Judge Tommy. "We came that the winner is..." as Homer looks worried and Bart crosses his fingers. "Homer Simpson."

"OH MY GOD!" Homer replied as he gets to dance happily. "Well dad, the better Simpson win." as they shook hands. "Well that warps up another episode." said Marinda. "But just for the heck for it, let's taste the runner-up's meal." as she gets to do that, she uses a fork and taste Bart's Meatloaf surprise as she gets to see that it was a little dry and she told the readers like you, "If you ask me, I'm glad Bart became the runner-up." as she waves and said "Join us next time when Two new chefs gets to be competing each other for $10,000.00 on 'Titanium Chef', see you next time!" as the audience cheered.

The End

Please make some comments and have a nice day

Thank You.

Closing Note: It's been a while since I made my last episode of this fanfiction series and well, yeah, it seems that it's up to $20,000.00 that's given away.


End file.
